Moonlit Sky
by demonslayer0917
Summary: Summary: Twilight and Harry Potter collide!: What lays inside is interesting and will hold readers until it ends.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Moonlit Sky.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this, but I wish I did! Alice is so cute and fluffy! Well, all the characters are awesome!

Summary: Twilight and Harry Potter collide! What follows is interesting  
and will hold readers until it ends.

Chapter 1

It was the middle of the day at Edward and Bella Cullen's house, and although they didn't know it, they were about to meet people who they wouldn't forget.

Edward, Bella and Renesmee had returned from hunting, and having there stomachs satisfied by a herd of mountain lion.

As they aproached the house, they noticed four people they didn't recognize.

One of them was a girl with bushy hair, who had rather large front teeth.

The others were young men that were all tall, but they differed.

One was gangly, with a long nose, big hands and feet, and plenty of freckles.

One of the other boys looked similar to him, and the last one had green eyes, and a lightning shaped scar over his right eye.

They all new at once who they were because they'd read the Harry Potter series themselves, but had no idea they were real.

Not wanting to seem suspicious, Edward, Bella and Nesy walked over and  
said, "Hello. Is there anything we can help you with?" Harry spoke first after looking them over.

"We just happened to be in the area and couldn't help but to come  
across this house here, the view was great and we didn't know anyone'd  
be back so quickly."

"Its alright." Edward said, introducing himself although he knew who  
it was already.

"This is my wife Bella, and our daughter Renesmee." Edward said,  
urging the two forward.

"I'm, er, Harry Potter, and this is my wife Hermione, and my friend  
Ron, and his brother Fred."

"Its nice to meet you all," Bella said, and they all shook hands.

"Would you like to come in for a minute? My parents and siblings will  
be here shortly and I'm sure they'd love to meet you." Bella asked.

"All right," Hermione said and they followed them inside.

"Are they coming?" Renesemee asked her father by thought.

"They will  
when they see who it is." Edward replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Moonlit Sky.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this, but I wish I  
did! Alice is so cute and fluffy! Well, all the characters are  
awesome!

Summary: Twilight and Harry Potter collide! What follows is interesting and will hold readers until it ends.

Chapter 2

Alice was the first person to come through the door, an expression of  
fake excitement on her face.

"I heard we had company!" she said in her voice that sounded almost  
like wind chimes, looking the group over once and then shrieked in  
excitement.

"Oh, my gosh! You're from the Harry Potter series! I've loved you  
guys!" she said and ran over and gave them all a big huge which to  
them felt as though they were hugging a marble statue.

"Er, thanks." Ron said blushing a little.

"Ron!" Hermione said in a tone of disapproval.

"What! She's not exactly ugly." Ron said.

"If you think she's cute, wait till you see Rosalee." Emit said coming  
through the door.

"I heard that!" Rosalee said hotly coming in after him, kissing the  
back of his neck vilently.

"Oh can't you wait till you guys are in bed for that sh-" Jasper  
began to say, but Rosalee gave him a look that silenced him.

"You know, your right mate." Fred said smiling wickedly. Emit grinned.

"Well, sit down, everyone," Edward said.  
After making themselves comfortable, everyone started talking.

"So, can you guys really do magic?" Bella asked, interested at the prospect.  
"Of course, we can! We're wizzards and witches, for God sakes."  
Hermione said flabergasted.  
She pulled out her wand and made a fountain of wine come out from the  
tip, which Jasper immediately drank in one gulp.

"Damn, that's some good stuff!" he said aprovingly.

"So, how'd you and your husband meet." Fred asked Rosalee in a  
conversational tone who was grinning at Ron.

"Well," Rosalee began telling of how they'd met.  
Edward could see the thoughts that were running through Fred's head,  
and he frowned. But, what Jasper wouldn't know wouldn't hurt him.  
Right? Wrong!

Later that day, after a big meal, they all went to sleep, everyone  
except Alice, Rosalee, and Fred.  
Fred pretended to sleep, but he was listening to the two girls talk.  
They really were good looking.

"So, which one do you like?" Alice said giggling.

"Shut up Alice, I'm married!" Rosalee hissed.  
"Oh, come on, you've got to admit, Fred's pretty cute for a  
troublemaker. And his brother, well, with a little makeover, he  
wouldn't look half bad."

"Does your husband know what your thinking?" Rosalee said a smirk on her face.

"Not exactly." Fred said making the girls turn around quickly.

"So, you ever done this before?" Rosalee hissed at him a look of venom  
on her face.

"Well, I'm not exactly married, and I'm not gay either." he said  
returning her look.

"Hmm. This'd be interesting." Rosalee said and before fred could  
move, she picked him up and took him to her room.

"So, you wana have some fun?" she asked, kissing him passionately as  
she took his shirt off.

"What the hell, why not." he said, "What do I have to lose, other than my virginity, I mean." He laughed a little.  
For the next two or three hours, Rosalee rocked Fred's world,  
literally. She did things to him that she'd never done to Jasper.

"Wow!" Fred said panting a little afterwords, pulling his pants back up.

"I take it you weren't expecting that?" Rosalee said smiling and  
started to get dressed.

"No. We just thought we'd say hi and see if you were the real people  
from the books, you know?" he said, giving her the look to tell her  
they weren't stalkers.

"Yeah, I see." she said, brushing his hair with the tips of her  
fingers, making him blush.

Author's Note: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Moonlit Sky.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this, but I wish I did! Alice is so cute and fluffy! Well, all the characters are awesome!

Summary: Twilight and Harry Potter collide! What follows is interesting and will hold readers until it ends.

Chapter 3

Fred woke up the next morning a little dazed. He just had sex with probably the hottest girl he'd ever seen. Yet, there was something about her that made him wonder. Whenever he'd touch her, her skin was cold underneath his, not just the regular cold either, but almost ice cold as if it was made of marble.

"Hey, Rose?" he called out not caring if anyone heard.

"Yeah?" she said coming in wearing an outfit that showed off her perfect beauty.

"Could you smile for me?" Fred asked casually.

"I know what your getting at," she said defensively.

"Just do it, please?" Fred asked.

She smiled, and showed him her teeth.

"I knew it!" Fred said, shocked and at the same time a little amazed.

"S... er... should I be prepared for you to spring?" he asked a little afraid, a feeling which he never got.

"No honey, my family and I don't feed on humans," she said as though he were a blond, "We feed on animals."

"Do the others..." Fred started to ask, but thought he knew the answer.

"I'm not sure," she said winking.

"You know, you've still got plenty of headboard left, right?" Fred said with a grin on his face.

"Hmm. I may just take you up on that, or maybe I'll leave that for Edward and Bella to fix." They both started laughing.

"Guess what! Guess what!" Alice said bouncing in to the room looking at Fred.

"I know already," Rosalee said a little anoyed.

"And, I know what you did last night," Alice retorted back, looking a little jealous.

"What?" Fred said puzzled.

"Hermione, Bella, and I are going shopping!" she said bouncing up and down.

"Yay!"

"Oh lord." Fred said.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Moonlit Sky.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this, but I wish I did! Alice is so cute and fluffy! Well, all the characters are awesome!

Summary: Twilight and Harry Potter collide! What follows is interesting and will hold readers until it ends.

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

A shopping trip? With Alice? Oh great! I know Hermione would love it, but come on! I mean, alright maybe I'd have fun and all, but my Edward would miss me so much! At least, we'd be able to talk when we got back, and he could always keep Ron company if he got bored. Speaking of that kid, if I wasn't with my love, he may look kind of cute, perhaps.

Alice's POV

This was going to be great! Not only would Bella get an entire new wardrobe, but Hermione would too! I hope she doesn't mind a lot of money spent on her. Plus, Bella's always so picky about what I get her, you'd think she'd be thankful that I care about her.

Hermione's POV

Shopping? Actual shopping? I hadn't done that in a while, and with some girls who seemed to look absolutely stunning! This might be something I'd like! It's not that I'm complaining or anything.

At The Mall

"Ooooooo! Try this on Hermione!" Alice said bouncing up and down as she handed Hermione a dress that Rosalee would probably murder her for. When she came out, Alice shrieked with joy.

"I love it! It matches your skin tone perfectly, and it goes perfect with your hair!"

"Thanks." she said, smiling and blushing a little at the thought of what the others would say.

"Don't worry, the others will love it, and Ron will definitly love it," Alice said motioning Bella to try on a plumb colored skirt.

One hour and a thousand or more dollars later...

Bella's POV

"Um, Alice, I think we've been to every store?" I said a little anoyed that we hadn't left yet.

"Oh Bella, don't be such a..." she gasped and suddenly concentrated and didn't finish her sentence.

"What'd you see?" I asked a little worried to. Hermione looked confused.

"Oh God! Its Jasper and Emit! There trying to kidnap you and get you away from Edward!"

"I don't know what there going to do next, but..."

"Oh, crap! Those twins are with them too?" she said a little pissed.

"Geez!"

"What? Ron... Fred... but I figured would Fred do something stupid. But Ron"..."

"Hermione, there's something we have to tell you," I said whispering in Hermiones ear.

"Oh! my! um, er, wow!" she said after I told her everything.

"That's, interesting." she said a little loss for words.

"But don't worry, we don't feed on humans," I assured her. She looked relieved.

"I kind of figured you didn't, otherwise we'd be dead," she said.

"I'm going to kill those two!" Alice and Hermione said at the same time. They looked at each other, giggling at the same time. Oh great! This was going to be lovely!

Ron's POV

Well, Hermione and I decided that we wanted a little bit of a break after the whole defeating Voldomort thing. A vacation of sorts, you know? We just wanted to see the rest of the world, muggle or not. So, we packed our bags and started off.

We ended up here in Forks after about a couple days of flying.

Actually, we flew, but had to abandon our brooms after Fred told us they'd explode. They didn't, of course, but you never know with Fred, and as far as the mall goes? Well, its your typical shopping complex, with red brickwork and a structure that an architect would die for.

Honestly, I'm not good with this sort of thing, I'm sure Hermione would be though, but we'll get to her later.

Emmit's POV.

Meanwhile, back at the study:

This was going to be awesome! Yeah, the girls wouldn't be happy, but who cares? We'd make up (or out) with them later.

So, after gathering the right people, we sat down in Carlyle's study to plan.

So, what'd you think we could do to get Bella away from them? I mean, she hates shopping!

"Hmm. I'm thinking we could enter a store and tell her we had something for her." He told them the rest and they all grinned wickedly.

Jasper's POV

Why was I going with this? Why was anyone going with this? I don't know. We arrived at the mall. We spread out and started looking for them.

I had happened to see them in Victoria Secret and would have to be the one to enact the plan. I walked in as if I had no care in the world, swept Alice off her feet, and kissed her long and hard right there.

"My, you look stunning!" I said which made several people stare.

"Jasper! What are you doing?" Alice said a little anoyed.

"Come on, I can't say hi to my own wife?" I said with a note of worry in my tone.

"Well... I-" Alice started to reply, but was cut short by a flash of light.

Emmits POV

"Nice one Fred!" I said as Alice was dropped to the ground.

"Thanks," he said as he ran in and grabbed Bella from behind. I grabbed Rosalie, and we ran out of the store at vampire speed.

"What, the, hell, are, you, doing!" Bella yelled.

"Giving you a real trip," Fred and Ron said at the same time.

"If you wern't wizzards, I'd call you my own sons." Emmit said clapping them both on the back. Rosalie looked pissed, but also a little sympathetic.

"Well, they do have a point." she said smiling at Bella and winking.

"So, where are we going?" Bella sighed and slumped back in her seat in the silver volvo, which they had stolen.

"To Hogwarts!"

"To the wonderful world of wizzardry!" Fred bellowed with glee.


End file.
